Secret
by Eri Nikaido
Summary: I have this story in my head; keep thinking over and over can’t get rid off it so decide to write it. This story set time in future, Ren already beat his father became world famous actor focusing in Hollywood but Kyoko after she became number one actress


I have this story in my head, keep thinking over and over can't get rid it so decide to write it

**I have this story in my head; keep thinking over and over can't get rid off it so decide to write it. This story set time in future, Ren already beat his father became world famous actor focusing in Hollywood but Kyoko after she became number one actress in Japan suddenly disappear**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat**

**Her Secret**

"_He back, Kuon Hizuri a.k.a Ren Tsuruga (29 Th) is back to Japan. After his new movie "Breaking point" win 12 Oscar including best male actor third time for Ren. He decides to accept new movie from Shingai director. The detail about movie still secret but some source said that Ren back not only for business but also personal."_

Other TV channel have same news, few of them even have flash back drama or movie he staring. Kyoko watch Ren wearing turtle neck white sweater, black pants and long black jacket plus black sunglasses walk between fans screaming his name, out from airport to limo with LME flag.

"So he back, after this year" whisper Kyoko, some part of her really happy but fear also overwhelm her if Ren know her secret. Secret she keeps from everyone except Moko for almost 5 year now.

Kyoko close her eyes, even this event occur 5 year ago she still can remember every detail. That time after Dark moon finish, her name became famous. She success develop her acting skill and enjoy become other character; make sure her name climbing to the top acknowledge by everyone.

"And the award goes to Kyoko Mogami san for Fresia role" She remember her first winning award for best actress, a proof of her acting skill. How Ren give congratulation? Dinner and flower in her apartment.

But the most she remember is when Ren say about who really he? Said that he is Corn as well as Kuon. First she not believed but he said something that only Corn would know and also something even now still make her heart hurt very much. Something that she know will came eventually but still not reduce the hurt

"Kyoko, I will go to America. In here I can't chase my dream became number 1 actor in the world" Kyoko already know that Ren eventually will leave her to chase his dream

They never became lover only best friend, best friend she want to make love until her sense go away. Kyoko still remember the reason she not confess her love. Fear, fear losing Ren and doesn't want to ruin their current relationship. But one night before Ren departure, after farewell party when alcohol affected mind, lose their self control make them make in love. Kyoko never regret that night because even it's accidentally they make new life together.

"Mom" call pretty little boy with black hair "In front door there is a man want to see you"

"Tell him to wait a minute, dear" Kyoko wash her face so her son can't see that she crying.

_Impossible _Kyoko can't believe her own hearing, it's so long ago she hear this voice "Ren" call Kyoko even after she know that Ren is Kuon because of habit she still call him Ren, Kyoko already see Ren but difficult to believe that Ren really in her home.

Ren hugs her so hard, almost make Kyoko suffocating "Why you don't tell me? I always wait you in Hollywood. I believe with your ability it will not long before you can come to same place as me" Ren still holding Kyoko "I don't know you disappear from entertainment world before boss tell me "

"Why are you here?" ask Kyoko, confused why Ren know where she live and it seem he also know that her son is his son too.

"Because I love you, it's enough 5 year without you. That time

"Mom is this man my dad?" interrupted the little boy "I knew it so my guess not mistake that Kuon Hizuri a.k.a Ren Tsuruga is my father"

Kyoko stare her son is amaze her that 5 year old son can guess his father without a single clue she give, of course she knew that her son is a genius but to guess without clue that almost impossible" Kou, you know that Ren is your father? When" ask Kyoko.

Kou looking her parents "Because I saw you talking to dad dolls. In the beginning I don't know who is it and why mom always talking to that doll when mom thinking I already sleep so I curious and looking information about that. When I go to Masato house, I saw dad poster in Ren form and I ask Masato nee-san who is he. After that is easy, internet provide me many information about Ren Tsuruga plus I realize our resemblance so I know that he is my dad"

Indeed, Kyoko can't denied that one, Kou like Ren miniature, traits that always remind her who is the father and Ren too can see Kou look like him when he a little except for the hair. Kou has black hair just like his mother "So that's way, you suddenly wanted to study acting"

"Yes, because this the fastest way I can meet dad and ask why he never call us and make mom cry" answer Kou "but from what I heard before, dad just recently know about me"

"Ahh, I too want know when you know it" hearing this make Kyoko remember she want to know how Ren know.

"Maria told me, she know it from Kotonami don't ask me how. At first, I so angry that you don't told me but after my temper down and start to think I can guess why you don't tell me" Ren give Kyoko a small velvet box "Married me? I love you Kyoko from 5 years ago"

"Why you never said it?"ask Kyoko, open the box saw beautiful ring with pink diamond in heart shape.

"I think my reason same as your reason. This 5 years feel like a hell for me because you not in my side."

Kyoko nod, give Ren happy smile "I love you too" say Kyoko throw her self to Ren arms.

Kou made a very happy smile, seing how his mother make smile he never seen and have dad that remarkable as his imagine.


End file.
